Music of the Night
by Missjulia.Miriam
Summary: Song Meme thing. Series of short drabbles for Shaun/Desmond Shaun/Des , Altair/Malik Alt/Mal , and Ezio/Leonardo Ezio/Leo . Some cute, most angsty, some with vague sexual implications. 1,475 words, all included.


10 Song Drabble Meme

_Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

_

**Missjulia:** So yeah, I'm doing that. I chose the fandom of Assassin's Creed.

**Kayla: **Holy crap... IT'S YAOI!

**Missjulia:** Yeah, well, that's about all there is that's any good in AC. Really. So, the pairings are Altair/Malik, Ezio/Leonardo and Shaun/Desmond. I'm rating this T but there is some implied stuff. Please excuse the narrator commentary. I don't own this.

**Kayla: **You sound like a robot.

**Missjulia: **I'm tired okay? Shut up!

* * *

**Life Starts Now- Three Days Grace**

The first attempt scared them. The second horrified them. And so on. By the fifth attempt they had learned to expect it.

No one could pull him out of it. Other than Shaun, that is. Shaun yelled at Desmond for three hours until he finally got a response.

"DAMN IT, THIS HAS TO STO-"

"FINE! YOU TRY IT THEN! MAYBE THEN YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHY I'M TRYING TO KILL MYSELF! I can barely remember who I am and I have to see them happy with their respective love interests and I'm alone!"

"No you're not."

**Breaking the Habit- Linkin Park**

Desmond was decidedly miserable. He could hardly remember himself. IT was killing him and even Shaun wasn't helping all that much anymore. But he kept going back, reviewing the memories. Trying to find a clue inside his own head. And he was losing himself.

And he was stopping. He was done. No more. They would have to find someone new because he was done. He was ready to like a happy life like a fairly normal person. With Shaun, of course.

**Starlight- Muse**

Ezio couldn't help but find himself happy when he was with Leonardo. Really, he couldn't. Lying here, on the rook of the workshop, staring up at the stars.

And sometimes he wondered if it was worth it. Risking his life, losing time with his Leo. Maybe he wouldn't be an Assassin anymore.

But no. He couldn't because he was one of the things keeping Leo safe and Leo wasn't going anywhere, so it wasn't that bad. And it was times like this when he could hole Leonardo in his arms and forget that made it all worth it.

**Through the Fire and Flames- Dragonforce**

Altair sighed. Malik really was something. And he loved him. But Malik hated him for what happened at Soloman's Temple. And because of that love, Altair would persevere and take everything Malik dished out until he died or Malik stopped. And he would continue to take punishment from himself. Leaving wounds untended as long as possible, taking difficult missions and throwing himself to Malik's mercies. He wasn't trying to gain pity, no. He was trying to help Malik regain his love for him because maybe if he compensated enough Malik would forgive him someday. And if not then he would continue until he died. After all, When it comes to Assassins the only real way to make up for causing a death or an injury is to cause your own death or serious injury. O at least, that's how he thought Malik saw it.

Oh how wrong he was. Malik just wanted to see Altair happy. He had gotten over it a long time ago and he wanted to see Altair stop punishing himself for it. He had been much less harsh but it continued. He thought that there was nothing he could do and it hurt.

**Someone Who Cares- Three Days Grace**

It can be said for all three famous generations of Masyaf Assassins that they had a hell of a time finding love.

Altair's love hated him for years. Ezio's love wasn't around very much. Desmond spent most of the time in a half-coma and when he was awake his love seemed to hate his guts and thought he was a useless layabout.

Really, they had no idea what to do, but hey, it worked out in the end and that's what matters, right? That in the end they found someone to love and care for them. Because that's the important thing.

**Hello Seattle (Remix)- Owl City**

Ezio loved to watch to sun come up over Firenze. He would often drag Leonardo up onto the roof and they would watch it together. It was peaceful and there really wasn't much peace in Ezio's life so Leonardo allowed it. Then, if there was still time left in the day (before they had to part ways, that is) they would go back inside and sit together for a time, talk and sometimes Leonardo would draw Ezio and Ezio would just study his Leo. After the mess in Roma they would do it every morning just to take Ezio's mind off of the message of the apocalypse he had been given, though usually another method of forgetting would be included, but I'm not going to change the rating on the story to M just for that.

**When You're Gone- Avril Lavigne**

Malik was a solitary creature. However, he hated it when Altair was gone for long periods of time, he always worried about whether he would return. And he missed him.

Perhaps it was cheesy but a piece of his heart stayed with Altair and when he was away he felt incomplete. He counted the days while he was gone and always felt hollow.

He loved Altair and he never wanted to be without him, but he knew it was necessary so he endured. No matter how much he hated it.

**Crawling- Linkin Park**

Desmond hated remembering how many people he had killed. There was an amazing amount of blood on his hands, even if it was technically Altair and Ezio had been the ones to kill those men he had been controlling them and he had felt it as their lives fled beneath his hands. EH couldn't look at himself in the mirror anymore.

And then Shaun turned it all around. HE saved him, reminded him that they had all taken lives and that it didn't matter to _him._ And it was okay. Because it was Shaun. And Shaun held his heart.

**Here Without You- Three Doors Down**

Shaun, Leonardo and Malik _all_ hated it when there other half was away. Often they would dream of them, sometimes they were happy dreams, sometimes they were terrifying nightmares that entailed their love stung up, being tortured into insanity by Templars. Or dead. They all hated it because there was nothing they could do to help, they were the bookworms, the ones who stayed home and supported from the sidelines. And honestly, it sucked.

They were consistently overjoyed when their loves returned home safe and there was always a pleasant welcome home which. Again, I am _not_ changing the rating of this story for.

**One X- Three Days Grace**

Desmond felt alone. Ezio felt alone. Altair felt alone. They had all felt alone. They were the Eagles of their time and that was a heavy burden so it as no surprise they felt alone.

But their lovers saved them by understanding that loneliness. After all, Leonardo was a genius which estranged him, Malik only had one arm an most Assassins looked down on him for that and Shaun was the grumpy historian that no one wanted to talk to.

But together they were one cohesive unit and it made it all worth it. Because when they were each with their respective loves they were one with them and they were loved and hey belonged and that was all any of them had ever _really_ needed.

* * *

**Missjulia**: Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
